The original wolves
by Slybrat
Summary: Everyone knew about the original vampires, but not about the werewolves until they show up in Mystic Falls. One of the originals catches the eye of Elena who turns out to be Rebekah's first love. Christian/Rebekah, Christian/Elena, Madelyn/Matt, Madelyn/Kol
1. The new beginning

England 1112

"Christian! Christian!" Ivan hollered. The house was now in flames. Christian was too busy looking for his fathers amulet to run. Once he found it he ran looking for a way out. He could hear his mother and sister Madelyn's cries from outside. He saw a open window, but in front of it was his younger brother Dominick unconscious. He picked his brother up, threw him over his shoulders, and jumped out of the window.

They landed in front of their mother Rosalie, older brother Ivan, and younger sister Madelyn. Ivan picked Christian up by his shirt collar, and shook him. "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN CHRISTIAN!? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF AND DOMINICK!" Ivan yelled at his younger brother. Christian remembered when Ivan would do that after when Christian would steal game from the soldiers campsite. "Where is Nathaniel?" Christian asked about his brothers whereabouts.

"ANSWER my question!" Ivan demanded. "It happened while Dominick and I were out fishing. Where is Nathaniel?" Ivan was asked. Just then Nathaniel came running up with five horses. "Where have you been Nathaniel?" Christian asked him. "Leading away the soldiers." Nathaniel answered. "WHAT! Why were you being followed?" Christian asked him "One of the soldiers defiled our sister. Then I killed him." Nathaniel said with a look of no guilt. "Mother shall ride with me. Is Dominick waking up?" he asked his mother and sister.

"Yes." Madelyn answered. Dominick and by the help of his mother and sister stood up. "Are you okay brother?" Ivan asked him. "Yes Ivan. I am just a little dizzy." He answered. They heard soldiers voices close by. They all ran and got onto the horses. Due to Dominick's condition, Christian tied his horse to Dominick's saddle.

They rode all through the night till they reached a friend of their father and mothers. A witch named Elizabeth. They walked their horses in front of a cottage when a older red haired woman was walking out. "Rosalie, this is a unexpected reunion. Please come in." Elizabeth said welcoming them in. Once in she made the children cots, so that they could rest up from a long ride during the night. While his brothers and sister were asleep, Christian stayed up and listened to his mother and Elizabeth's conversation.

"Are you sure about this Rosalie?" Elizabeth asked his mother. "This is what Alexander wanted." she said in reference to her late husband who was hung when Madelyn was still a baby. He had given Christian his amulet right before he was hung. "He had told me that you had told him about a group of humans that will turn to wolves on a full moon." said Rosalie. "That is true. These creatures do not exist, but I can come up with a spell to create them. That is if this is what you want?" Elizabeth asked Rosalie. Christian was not able to hear his mothers answer because he dozed off.

Ivan woke up to find himself and his younger siblings bleeding from a knife wound. He weakly crawled over to his siblings who were huddled together in the middle of the room. "How did this happen?" Ivan asked. Before any of them could answer their mother and Elizabeth came in with a dead wolf. "What is this? Were you two the ones that daggered us in our sleep?" Madelyn asked them. "Yes sweetheart, but for a good reason. You five need to drink the blood of this wolf." said their mother.

Dominick was the first to drink, then it was Nathaniel, Christian, Ivan, but Madelyn was too scared to do it. She started to cry. "No! I cant!" she cried. Christian held his little sister. "It will be okay. If I have done it, you can as well. I will be right next to you." he assured her. She drank. They all looked up at Elizabeth and their mother. "What will happen now?" asked Dominick. "You five are becoming werewolves." said Elizabeth. She looked out the window at the night sky.

They siblings also looked outside at the full moon. An hour later they were the original werewolves.

* * *

_I will be giving these werewolves ability to turn when angered or if they hear another originals cry for help when in danger. Leave a review and tell me if you would like to see more or not._


	2. The Originals Meet

It has been two years since the five have turned into werewolves. Since then their mother has died, and had Ivan fell in love. One day his love had left him. He was left heartbroken. Since then he has became protective over his younger siblings. They settled in a village where the brothers were the towns blacksmiths.

Christian always kept his fathers amulet with him. He kept it on night and day. The brothers including Madelyn were in the towns square while a group of men are telling everyone about another creature. "We all know about the horrible vampires, but not about this!" he held up a large piece of wood with claw markings on it.

Ivan looked at his siblings with a worried look. "Sightings have been made of human-size wolfs. They are a danger to everyone." he yelled to everyone. Christian quickly turned around and fast walked back to the blacksmith shop. His brothers and sister walked after him. "Were you the one who made those markings?" Ivan asked him. "It was I Ivan." replied Madelyn. "Good morning Ivan." said a male voice behind them. They turned around to see five young men all with long hair.

"Hello Finn. Kol, Elijah, Niklaus. What can I do for you four?" Ivan asked. "We need some hunting supplies." replied Kol as he looked at swords. "The perfect weapon depends on what your hunting for." said Nathaniel picking up a sword and throwing it at a nearby tree. "Impressive." said Niklaus. "We will be hunting these beasts called werewolves." said Elijah. "Is it a personal grudge for you four to kill these beasts considering that they mauled Henrik to death." said Dominick. One night on a full moon Niklaus and Henrik snuck out to see the five turn to wolves. Dominick could sense them and killed Henrik.

Niklaus picked up the knife and started to run at Dominick only to be stopped by Christian. "Put down the knife and leave." commanded Christian. He did as Christian said and left. Christian saw a blond haired girl go after Niklaus. "Who is that?" Christian asked Madelyn quietly. "That is Rebekah. She is their sister." she said motioning to Finn, Kol, and Elijah. Just then the five got a horrible headache. They all looked at each other. "Would you gentlemen know if tonight is a full moon?" Ivan asked his customers. "I do not believe it to be." answered Kol. "Here you go Ivan." said Finn handing Ivan coins. Ivan nodded and handed them their weapons. Once they left the siblings knew they were going to turning so they quickly ran to the woods.

* * *

Niklaus and his brothers and sister were in the woods next to the stream. "Do you think Henrik would have wanted you to act that way?" asked Finn. "Dominick had no right to speak of our dead brother." said Niklaus. Before any could answer they all could hear the sound of running. They looked out at the stream to see the pack of werewolves running. While they were watching Niklaus grabbed Kol's knife and threw it hitting a grey wolf. The wolf yelped and ran in a different direction than the others.

* * *

Christian stumbled to a tree. He sat down and pulled the knife out. He yelled. He knew that he would be healed soon, but decided to stay away from his siblings until then. He heard a stick break. It was about five feet away. He quickly hid the knife and tried to move but he could only get a few steps. He blacked out.

When he awoke he found himself by a stream. He looked at his shoulder and saw that the knife wound was covered with a cloth. He tried to remove the cloth but he felt a hand touch his. He looked to see Rebekah. "The cloth will stop the bleeding." she told him with her sweet voice. "Thank you. But I am okay." he said standing up. "No you are not. If I had not found you-" "I am fine." Christian said cutting her off.

"Can I at least know what your name is? I only know that you and your brothers are the blacksmiths." said Rebekah. "My name is Christian. Ivan is my older brother. Nathaniel and Dominick are my younger. Madelyn is my only sister." Christian told her. Rebekah held out her hand. "My name is Rebekah. My brothers have only good things to say about you and your brothers work." she said with a smile. "I am happy to know that." he grabbed her hand and gently kissed it.

Christian walked over to a bush and pulled out a bow and arrow. "You are going to hunt after you get hurt?" she asked him. He nodded. "When I hunt with Nathaniel he usually scares my animal, so that he can kill it." explained Christian. She looked down. "You do not know how to use a bow and arrow?" he asked her. She nodded. He motioned for her to come closer to him. She didn't. "It is okay. I do not bite." he said with a smirk. She walked to him. He walked behind her to where their bodies were touching.

"This hand holds the bow." he told her. He gently placed his hand on hers and placed it on the bow. He pulled out an arrow. "You pull the arrow back. Then you release." he said. Rebekah released the arrow. It hit a tree. She jumped up and down excitedly. She turned around and hugged Christian. He hugged back. When Rebekah was letting go of Christian, their eyes met. They leaned in to kiss each other. Before they could they heard Rebekah's brothers voices. "I should go." Christian told her in a whisper. He ran off into the woods.


	3. A New War

Since their first encounter Christian and Rebekah have became close. When ever they got the chance they would sneak out to the stream to be with each other. Ivan knew where his brother was going and did not like it. He knew a secret about Rebekah and her brothers that his siblings did not know about. He knew that they were vampires.

* * *

Christian and Rebekah were down by the stream. Christian was skipping stones while Rebekah just watched him. "Come here love." Christian told her. She got up and walked to him. "Yes?" she asked. He went up behind her and gently put the rock in her hand. He brought her hand back and helped her skip the rock.

They stayed in that position for a while longer. Them both not daring to move. Christian brought his hands up to her shoulders. "You know our brothers will come looking for us if we stay gone long. If they find us together they would not be happy." he told her in a whisper. "Why?" she asked him not turning around to look him in the eye. "Niklaus and Dominick have not been getting along. He has not come with your brothers to get their weapons. I am sure Niklaus would not like that his sister and his enemies brother are in love." Christian told her.

Rebekah turned around to look at him. "I do not care what Niklaus has to say about us. He does not control my feelings." she told him. "What are your feelings?" Christian asked. "My feelings are that I love you Christian." she said. Christian said nothing. He put his hand on her cheek. He leant down and gently pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

Ivan and Nathaniel were working on two swords for Finn. Finn, Kol, and Elijah all walked up. "Good day gentlemen." Nathaniel told them. "Hello Nathaniel." said Kol. "Are my swords done Ivan?" Finn asked. Before Ivan could answer they could hear Madelyn screaming. "IVAN! NATHANIEL!" she yelled running to them. "What is it sister?" Ivan asked worriedly. "It is Dominick! Niklaus attacked him!" she told them tears streaming down her face.

They all saw Niklaus walk in with blood on his hands and shirt. "NIKLAUS!" Finn yelled at his younger brother. "What!?" he asked. "How dare you go after my brother!" Nathaniel yelled at Niklaus walking fastly toward him with Finn's sword he was working on.. "Nathaniel let him be. Our brother needs us." Ivan said. Madelyn, Ivan ran towards the woods. "You are lucky my older brother was here to protect you. You go after him again, your head is mine." Nathaniel threatened. He ran in the direction of his siblings.

* * *

Christian and Rebekah could not keep their hands off of each other after their first kiss. "I love you Rebekah." Christian finally told her. Before she could answer they both heard a stick break. Dominick rolled down the hill landing at their feet. "DOMINICK!" Christian yelled after seeing the blood. They both quickly bent down to see what was wrong.

"Who did this to you?" Christian asked. "Niklaus." said Dominick. "CHRISTAIN!" they someone yell. They looked to see Ivan, Madelyn, Nathaniel, Finn, Kol, and Elijah running towards them. "Rebekah we need to leave." Kol told her. She got up and went with her older brothers. "How come he is not healing? With us being werewolves we are supposed to heal fast." asked Madelyn. "We need to get him to Elizabeth." said Nathaniel of the witch that turned them into werewolves.

"I will take him. It will keep me from killing Niklaus." said Christian. He picked his baby brother up the way he would when Dominick would get hurt when he was younger.

* * *

Elizabeth was in her cottage when she heard yelling for her. All of the villagers came running out including Rebekah and all of her brothers. "Elizabeth!'' she heard Christian yell her name. She ran out to see him carrying a very hurt Dominick. "What happened?" she asked. "He was attacked. You need to help him." he said bringing him in the cottage.

* * *

Ivan, Nathaniel, and Madelyn all ran up to Elizabeth's cottage just as a teary eyed Christian was came out. "What happened?" Ivan asked. "Our brother has gone to be with mother and father." said Christian. "No! We have lost to much to loose our brother!" said Madelyn. Christian hugged his little sister. As he was hugging her he saw Niklaus and his brothers and Rebekah from the corner of his eye. He let go of Madelyn, grabbed his sword, and yelled at Niklaus.

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT NIKLAUS! YOU CAN FIGHT A GROWN UP JUST LIKE YOU!" Christian yelled at him. Niklaus and his brothers walked up. "We do not want any trouble Christian. We know what you and your family are going through." said Finn calmly. "Back up Finn. This is not our fight. This is between Christian and Niklaus." said Ivan from behind his younger brother. Finn did not move. Christian took his sword sliced Niklaus' shirt cutting his arm.

Niklaus grabbed his sword and tried to cut Christian, but Christian quickly knocked Niklaus's sword to the ground. He kicked Niklaus in the stomach knocking him down. Christian put his foot on his throat. He brought his sword up to stab him, but was stopped by Elizabeth. "Come quick!" she yelled.

* * *

Christian and his siblings ran to the cottage to see Dominick breathing. "How?" Ivan asked. "Dominick is alive, but in a coma." said Elizabeth.


	4. Fire Brings Down Love

Dominick has been in a coma for over a month. His siblings have been taking turns watching over him.

* * *

Madelyn was in Elizabeth's cottage sewing up a shirt for Dominick to wear when he woke up. "The flowers are beautiful this time of year. When you awake I am going to have to show you the flower's our brothers and I put on mothers grave." she was telling Dominick. "They are lovely." she heard a voice say. She looked at the doorway to see Kol. "Hello Kol." she said. "Good morning Madelyn. May I come in?" he asked. She nodded.

He stepped in. "Where are your brothers?" he asked. "Ivan and Nathaniel are working on weapons at the blacksmiths, and Christian is hunting." she said. "So they left their beautiful young sister here alone?" asked Kol. "I am not alone. I have Dominick." she said looking over at her older brother. "You can talk to him. I understand. How come you have not come out of this cottage the last few days?" he asked.

"When Dominick awakes I want to be here." she told him. "It is a miracle of what happened to him. I am sorry of what Niklaus did." he said. "My brother is okay. That is all that matters." she said. Kol leant down. He kissed her. They heard a noise. They looked over at Dominick to see him open his eyes. They both ran to him. "Dominick!" she said pulling him into a tight hug. "Hello Madelyn. Hello Kol." he said taking notice of the man standing next to his sister.

"Kol, go get my brothers." Madelyn commanded.

* * *

Ivan and Nathaniel were at the blacksmiths talking. "Christian has been hunting a lot lately." said Nathaniel. "He has a love." said Ivan. "Who? Hunting?" asked Nathaniel. "Rebekah. They have been meeting at the stream. I am shocked you did not know, since she was with him when we found Dominick." said Ivan. "I hope he does not stay late tonight since it a full moon." said Nathaniel.

Nathaniel and Ivan quickly quit talking about werewolves when Kol ran up to them to tell them that Dominick was awake. Little did they know that Niklaus was hiding in the bushes, and heard everything including them being werewolves.

* * *

Christian and Rebekah were at the stream talking about everything that has happened. "Dominick has been my best friend. If he does not make it I am going to leave." confessed Christian. "WHAT!? You are leaving if he does not make it? What about Ivan, Nathaniel, and Madelyn?" Rebekah asked. "I still care about them and will come visit them, but I need to be on my own Rebekah." he told her.

He saw that she had a tear rolling down her face. He stood up. He walked over to her, wiped away the tear, and kissed her. She hugged him not daring to let him go. "Come with me." he said. Rebekah looked at him, her arms still around him. "What?" she asked. "Come with me. You and I can get married." he said. It took Rebekah a little while before answering. "Yes. I would like that very much." she said before she kissed him.

"We will leave at daybreak. You will get what you need from your home, and I will go to mine and get a horse. Oh I love you Rebekah." he said hugging her.

* * *

Night time came as Christian was walking Rebekah home for her to get her things. They could smell smoke. "Something is on fire." said Rebekah. They walked into towns square to see the blacksmiths shop on fire. "NO!" Christian yelled. Men on horses were surrounding the shop. They could see Ivan, Dominick, and Nathaniel with ropes around them. Christian started to run up to them. "CHRISTIAN NO!" Rebekah yelled.

"There is the fourth wolf. Get him." commanded Niklaus. Finn and Elijah threw two ropes around him. "Let them go Niklaus!" Rebekah yelled at them. "Oh you do not know their secret sister. I will let your suitor tell you and everyone here. Tell them Christian." Niklaus commanded. "Christian do not listen to him." Dominick yelled at his older brother.

Christian said nothing. "If you do not want to tell the full moon will do it for you." the brothers closed their eyes. Howling could be heard in the distance. A blond wolf jumped in front of everyone causing them to let go of the brothers ropes. Rebekah ran over to Christian. "Run!" he told her. "No. I am not leaving you." she told him. She looked at his eyes to see that they were no longer his beautiful sea blue eyes, but they were glowing yellow.

"Kol get her out of here!" Christian demanded. Kol ran up behind his baby sister and pulled her away from Christian. The brothers turned into werewolves.

* * *

The blacksmith shop was ashes the next morning. Christian and his sibling have not been seen since last night. Rebekah walked down to the stream knowing that Christian would not be there. She felt a tear roll down her face. "Rebekah." she heard a voice say. She turned around to see Christian. She ran up and hugged him. He explained everything to her. "I am not mad at you for keeping that a secret." she told him.

"My brothers, Madelyn, and I are leaving Rebekah.'' he told her. "Why?" she asked. "Ivan says it is to dangerous for us here now that everyone knows our secret." said Christian. "It is all Niklaus' fault. I find love and he takes it away from me." Rebekah said sadly. Christian heard Nathaniel call his name. "I do not have much longer. I want you to listen to me." he said making her look at him, "I love you Rebekah. I do not care what anybody else may tell you. I love you." he kissed her.

He turned around and ran into the woods. Once he was out of sight, Rebekah gently touched her cheek where Christian had touched her. "I love you too, Christian."

* * *

_Up next: Werewolves in 1920's Chicago_


	5. Not A Very Nice Reunion

1920's Chicago

Christian, Nathaniel, Dominick, and Madelyn were all in their apartment when Ivan walked in from his bedroom dressed in a tux. "You have a date or are you going out with yourself?" Madelyn asked. "Ha Ha little sister. Actually, I got a bonus at work and we're all going out to celebrate." said Ivan.

"Where?" Christian asked. "Gloria's?" Nathaniel suggested. "I like your thinking Nate." Ivan told him.

* * *

The five walked into Gloria's to hear music and see people dancing. Dominick had his eyes on a waitress who was walking right in front of them. "I think I'm going to go over here." he told his siblings. "Don't bite this ones neck Dominick." Christian said with a smirk. Dominick shook his head, and followed the waitress. "I could use a drink." Madelyn said.

"Your too young to drink." Nathaniel told her. "For your information Nate, I am actually over a thousand years old. I think I can drink now." she told him. "Well, Madelyn that's where I'm heading." said Ivan. They walked to the bar. A man bumped into Christian and Nathaniel. "Watch where your going." he told them. "We weren't actually going anywhere. We were standing here. I suggest you watch where your going." Christian told him.

The man rolled his eyes and walked away. "Idiot." said Nathaniel. "Calm down. Lets go get a table." said Christian.

* * *

After a while the family came together at the table. "Madelyn, come dance with me." said Christian. "Your drunk." she said. "I've only had only one glass. I don't want to be dancing out there by myself." Christian told her. "After I go get another drink." said Madelyn getting up and going to the bar. "Nice brother. You just got rejected by your own sister." said Dominick. Nathaniel and Ivan laughed.

Christian got up and walked over to the edge to watch Gloria sing. "Guess what my eyes just spied ladies. Looking for a good time Christian?" Gloria asked him. "Always." he replied with a wink. "You ready to dance Christian?" asked Madelyn who was standing next to him. He held out his hand.

* * *

Once on the dance floor they started to talk about the original vampires. "I'm happy we don't have to see those demons anymore." said Madelyn. "You know you miss Kol." said Christian. "Maybe. And you know you miss Rebekah." said Madelyn. "Everyday." replied Christian. From the corner of his eye he saw someone that looked exactly like Rebekah. He rubbed his eyes. "Are you okay?" Madelyn asked. "I must be drunk because I saw someone that looked exactly like Rebekah." Christian told his little sister.

"Lets go sit down." Madelyn said. She led Christian back to the table. On their way back the same guy that bumped into Christian and Nathaniel walked up to Madelyn. "I didn't think you would ever come into a place like this Madelyn." he told her. "Who is this guy?" Christian asked. "Stefan Salvatore meet my big brother Christian." the two men shook hands. "I should get back to my FEMALE friend that is waiting for me." he said.

"Just because I refused to go out with you doesn't mean you have to say female louder." Madelyn told him. "Bye sweetheart." he told her. He walked away. Christian looked to over to the other side of the building to see Rebekah. "I got to go over here." Christian told Madelyn. "Where?" she asked as he was walking away. She walked after him.

Just when he was about to reach her he bumped in to a man. "I'm sorry pal." said Christian apologizing. The man turned around. It was Niklaus. "Niklaus." said Madelyn. "Hello old friends. They don't call me Niklaus anymore. I prefer Nik or Klaus." he told them. "I'd rather call you dead." Christian told him. "I thought we friends Christian." he said. He noticed that Christian was looking for Rebekah.

"Your looking for Rebekah aren't you? Well your too late. She's already found someone else." he said moving aside so that Christian and Madelyn could see Rebekah kissing Stefan. "You did this! If you hadn't told everyone my secret her and I would be together right now!" Christian yelled at him. He picked Klaus up by his shirt collar. "Christian don't loose your temper on him! He's just a vampire who's trying to make you mad!" Madelyn told him. What she told him didn't help because Christian threw Klaus over the bar.

"IVAN! DOMINICK! NATHANIEL!" Madelyn yelled for her brothers. They came running while other bystanders came to pull Christian off of Klaus. "Christian stop!" Nathaniel yelled as he pulled his older brother off of Klaus. "Niklaus." Dominick said after he noticed who his brother had been fighting. "Hello Dominick." Klaus replied. "Christian we're leaving." Ivan leading his little brother out of Gloria's.

* * *

Rebekah and Stefan were at a table kissing. She felt that she was hurting Christian. Even though he left her a long time ago, not a day went by without her thinking about him, and wishing that she could feel his kiss again. She stopped kissing. She pulled away, and looked at him. Instead of seeing Stefan, she saw Christian. "Christian." she said under her breath.

She blinked and it appeared as Stefan again. Just then they both heard someone yell for people with the same name as Ivan, Dominick, and Nathaniel. "I'll be right back." she got up and ran to the railing to see Christian leaving with Ivan and Madelyn. She ran down the steps to try to reach Christian before he left.

Before she could reach him she was stopped by Dominick and Nathaniel. "Hello Rebekah." said Dominick. "Let me go see Christian you two, or you'll be sorry." she warned. "Christian, doesn't want to see you. Him and Madelyn saw you kissing Stefan. You hurt him Rebekah." said Nathaniel. "I can make it right with him. You two are just trying to hurt your brother." she told them. "We're not trying hurt him. We're trying to protect him like he protected us. Now leave our brother alone." said Dominick leaning in closer to her face to where she could feel his breath on her.

"Come on little brother. We've spent to much time on this vampire.'' said Nathaniel.

They walked away. She felt a tear rolling down her face. She hadn't cried for anyone like she does for Christian. She knew that she loved him, but not if he loved her anymore.

* * *

_Up Next: Vampires, Werewolves, Vampire hunters! Oh My!_


	6. First Day Drama

Mystic Falls, Virginia 2011

The five have not been back in Mystic Falls since the burning of their blacksmith shop. Ivan had got a teaching job at Mystic Falls High Scholl. Since, he was going to be at the school all day he decided to let his brothers and sister to start school.

"So, Ivan." said Dominick. "So, Dominick." Ivan said repeating his brother. "You know we all need a last name to start school." said Dominick. "He's right. I don't want to tell my teachers 'Hi I'm Nathaniel Werewolf' all day" said Nathaniel. They all laughed. "Well I already came up with a last name when I accepted the job. I said I was Ivan Ross." he told them. "Nice. Is Christian still asleep?" Madelyn asked.

They all walked into Christian's room. He was asleep. Madelyn, Nathaniel, and Dominick all ran up and started to jump up and down on his bed. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" they yelled. "I'M UP!" he yelled at them. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Ivan said. "I am not a morning person." he told his older brother. He laughed. "If you want to start your first day of school, get up." he commanded.

* * *

Once they got to the high school, Madelyn was the first one to say something. "I smell vampires, another werewolf, and a witch." she commented. "Maybe, maybe the werewolf's your soul mate." Nathaniel joked. She hit him. "Little sister's got an attitude." Christian said. "Don't you start either Christian." she told him. "Lets go get your guys class schedule, and I can get my list of students." said Ivan.

* * *

Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie were all standing outside of the school building when Tyler walked up. "Hello." he said then giving Caroline a kiss. Caroline didn't respond. "Caroline!" Bonnie said loud enough to get her friends attention. "Yeah?" she asked. "What were you staring at?" Elena asked. "Elena, do you remember yesterday when you said new year new life?" she asked. "Yeah. Why?" she asked back.

"I guess it all so means new hot guys." she said pointing at a group of three boys. One had spiked up black hair and was wearing a blue striped shirt. Another one had spiked brown hair and was wearing a New York Yankees t-shirt. The last one seemed cute to Elena, he had brown hair and was wearing a long sleeved white shirt.

* * *

Alaric walked into the office to see what he guessed was the new science. "Alaric." he said holding out his hand. "Ivan." he replied. "You must be the new teacher." he said. "Yep." Ivan said. "Well its nice to meet you." he said. "Your Mr. Saltzman." said a black haired boy. "Yeah." he answered. He held out his hand. "Dominick Ross. I have you first hour." said Dominick. "You two are brothers?" asked Alaric pointing at Ivan. "Yeah." Ivan answered. "Well come with me and I'll show you to class."

* * *

Elena walked into Alaric's classroom to see the boy with the blue striped shirt sitting in class. She went and sat down next to him. Before she could try to start a conversation, Stefan walked in and walked up to him. "You're in my seat." he told him. "I don't see you name on it anywhere." he replied. "My name doesn't need to be on it for that to be my seat." Stefan told him. "Listen vamp I'm not afraid to break your neck right here, right now." he said. Stefan walked away.

* * *

Elena's next class was science. She was first in line to meet the new teacher Mr. Ross. She walked in to see the guy in the white shirt already sitting in class alone. She walked up to him. "This seat taken?" she asked. "It is now." he said as he moved his backpack. She sat down next to him. "I'm Elena. How come you didn't have to shake hands with the new teacher?" she asked. "I'm Christian, and he's actually my big brother." he answered.

"So that means you get easy access to the answers on tests." she joked. He laughed. "Ivan would never let me go near it." he said. "I guess those other guys with you this morning are your other brothers?" she asked. "Yeah. The one is the stripes is my younger brother Dominick. The other guy is my other younger brother Nathaniel, but he likes being called Nate now." said Christian.

Elena smiled. Their conversation was stopped by Ivan. "Christian, what did I just say?" Ivan asked. "Hello everyone my name is Mr. Ross and I am your science teacher." said Christian. "You were listening, but stop talking to Elena." he ordered. "Yes sir." they both said.

* * *

Rebekah was at her locker when she saw…CHRISTIAN, but he was talking to Elena. She would finally get to talk, touch, and kiss him again. She saw him walking outside with Madelyn and his brothers. She walked outside as well.

* * *

"So Elena how's the new guy?" Caroline asked. "He's nice and funny." Elena replied. "When are you going to ask him out?" Bonnie asked. "Who's asking who out?" Stefan asked as him and Damon walked up. "No one is asking anyone out." Elena answered. "Yet." Caroline piped in. Elena shot her a death glare. She started to walk to her car.

She was fixing to unlock her door when she heard the screeching of tires. She looked to see a van heading straight for her. She fell as she was trying to run. She looked away from the van so that she didn't have to see it when it hit her. She heard the van hit something and the screeching stop, but how come she didn't feel like she got hit?

She looked up to see Christian with his hand on the van that now had a dent on the driver's door. "Are you okay?" he asked her with a worried tone. "Yeah, but if I can get up my ankle hurts pretty bad." she told him. He put one arm around her and the other one under her legs, and picked her up.

Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, and Tyler all came running up to them. "How did you stop that van?" Damon asked Christian. "I was in track, and that van wasn't going that fast." said Christian still not letting Elena down. "Not going fast! That van could have squashed her!" Stefan said.

They could hear the ambulance coming.

* * *

_Up next: Christian and Rebekah reunite! Steamy things also_


	7. Old Flames rekindle

After Christian made sure Elena was alright he left the hospital. Once he walked out to the parking lot he saw a blond girl by his car. "Can I help you?" he asked. She turned around. It was Rebekah. "Rebekah." he said. "Trading a horse for a car. Never thought I would see you driving a Camaro." she said. "Aren't you supposed to be getting back to Stefan?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Last time I saw you, you and him kissing at Gloria's. Before Madelyn and I saw you too kissing I was trying to get over there to you. We were stopped by Klaus and he told us about you and Stefan." he explained. "Christian, when I was kissing him you kept coming to my mind. I kept thinking that I was hurting you. I love you Christian, and you alone."

"You did hurt me. I cried for you after that night." he said looking away from her. "I'm sorry Christian." she said. Out of nowhere he used he werewolf speed and kissed her. "Then prove it." he told her before returning to their kiss. He quickly picked her up to where her legs were wrapped around him. He stopped kissing her. "Where to?" he asked.

"My house." she said since she knew Klaus would be gone tonight.

* * *

Rebekah woke up the next morning to see that Christian was still there. He had his arm wrapped around her. She turned over to where she could lay her head on his chest. She looked up at him to see that he was still asleep. She was glad that it was a weekend, so that way they didn't have to get up. She hasn't felt this safe for a long time.

"Up already?" someone asked. She looked up to see Christian looking at her. "Yeah. I wanted to see if you were still here." she told him. "I'm still here, and I think you might need a new bed." he told her. He picked up a handful of feathers that came from her pillows. He then picked up a piece of her headboard. She giggled. "I can make Nik get me one." she said. "When is he supposed to be showing up?" he asked. "Don't know, and don't care." she said as she placed her head back on his chest.

"Well I care." he said. "Why?" she asked. "I don't really want to see the guy who ruined my life." they both were silent. "I should probably be leaving." he said. Christian got up. He put his jeans and shirt back on and grabbed his keys. He left Rebekah alone in the rubble that used to be her bed.

* * *

When Christian arrived home he saw that Ivan's car was gone. That meant he didn't have to deal with Ivan's questions about where he was all night. He walked in to only see Nathaniel sitting on the couch. "Hey there Superman." he said. "What?" Christian asked.

Nathaniel motioned for him to sit next to him. Once he sat down Nathaniel got on the school's website and pulled up a video of Christian saving Elena. "Oh no. I guess they think I'm from Krypton?" asked Christian. Nathaniel grinned. "You should have seen Ivan's face when Madelyn showed him the video." Nathaniel said. "Where are they?" he was asked.

"At the store." he was answered. "I want to go out." said Christian. "There's this place called the Mystic Grill on our old blacksmith shop site." said Nathaniel. Christian and Nathaniel went and climbed into Christian's blue Camaro.

* * *

Once they got to the Grill everyone's eyes were on the boys as they were getting out of the Camaro. They walked into the Grill to see Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, and Tyler all at a table. "So, where were you last night?" Nathaniel asked as they sat down at the table across from Elena and her friends.

He explained everything about Rebekah and Klaus to him in a whisper so that Elena and her friends could not hear. "YOU SLEPT REBEKAH! BRO, YOU KNOW SHES A VAMPIRE, AND THAT SHE TAKES REJECTION BADLY!" Nathaniel said still in a whisper. "I know. It's just that I haven't seen her and forever, and I missed her." he explained. Before Nathaniel could answer Elena walked over.

"Christian." Elena said. He looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah?" he asked. "I was wondering if you might want to go bowling tonight? It's the least I can do for the guy who saved my life." she said shyly. "Yeah. I'd love to. I'll pick you at five?" he asked. "Yeah. Five is great." she said. She went back and sat down with the rest of her group.

"It's them." Nathaniel whispered. "What do you mean Nate?" Christian whispered back at his younger brother. "Their the vampire, witch, and werewolf Madelyn smelled yesterday. But the werewolf is one of Klaus' hybrid's." Nathaniel explained. Little did they know that Tyler could sense that they were werewolf's as well.

* * *

_Up Next: Bowling goes good with secrets._


	8. Bowling Is Better With A Werewolf

Christian was in his room getting ready for his date with Elena when someone knocked on the door. "Come in." he called. Ivan walked in. "If you're here to yell at me for using my speed and strength to save Elena it was a good thing. If I didn't save her she would be dead."

"It was a good thing and I'm proud of you. I know Mom, Dad, John, and Kara all would be proud of you." Ivan said. That was the first time in a long time that he mentioned their younger brother and sister that were killed when their father was still alive. They would be older than Dominick and Madelyn if they were still alive. It was a mystery how they got killed. "I hope they would." he said.

"Hurry up or you'll be late for your date."

* * *

"Stefan, you don't need to watch me on my date tonight." "_You know that Tyler said that Christian is a werewolf._" Stefan said on the other line of the phone. There was a knock at her door. "Stefan, Christian's here…I'll be fine. I have to go…Bye." she said quickly hanging up her phone. She went over and opened the door. Christian was standing there in a plain white t-shirt.

"I didn't know what to wear to bowl in." he said. "It's okay. You ready?" she asked. He nodded.

* * *

At the bowling alley after Elena got their names on the scoreboard she could tell Christian was nervous about something. "What's wrong?" she asked. "The truth is…I never bowled before." he said with a grin. "You've never bowled before." she held out her hand. "I'll show you then." she led him to the lane. She handed him the bowling ball and then went behind him. She gently put her hand on his and helped him roll the bowling ball down the lane earning him a strike.

* * *

After, five frames Christian had earned five strikes, while Elena barely hit one before it went in the gutter. "How is it that it's your first time bowling, and you have gotten all strikes when I have none?" she asked. "Beginners luck. Here I'll help you." he said. He went behind her, and did exactly what she did to him to her.

She earned a strike. "Finally!" she said. She pulled Christian into a hug. As she was pulling away their eyes met. They both leaned in to kiss each other. Before they could his phone rang. "I should get that. You can go for me." he told her. He walked outside then answered his phone.

"Hello?" he asked. "_How's your date going?_" asked Madelyn. "What do you need?" he asked. "_Nate told us what you said about Klaus and Rebekah. Dominick and Nathaniel are now trying to figure out about the witch, and vampires. By the way who are John and Kara? You can explain when you get home. Now you go back to your date and I'll tell you everything else later." _Madelyn said hanging up.

* * *

That night when they were heading back to Elena's he noticed that she was shaking. "Do you want my jacket?" he asked. "Don't you need it?" she asked. "I'm fine. I don't want you to be cold." he said handing her his jacket. She put it on.

* * *

He walked Elena to her door. "I had fun." he said. "Me too. Even though you won after I taught you how to bowl." she said with a smile. "Thank you." he said sweetly. They both were silent for awhile. "The least you can do is give me a hug." she told him. He hugged her. As he was pulling away their eyes met. They both leaned in and kissed. They wrapped their arms around each other.

Little did they know that a crying Rebekah was watching them.

* * *

_Up Next: Payback sucks_


	9. Telling Of The Past

Christian walked into his house to see Ivan, and Madelyn at the kitchen table. "How was your date?" she asked. "It was wonderful. We kissed." he said the last part fast. "You kissed her?" Madelyn asked. He nodded. "You two want to tell me about John and Kara now?" she asked.

"So anyway you put it I will always be the youngest?" Madelyn asked after Christian and Ivan told her about John and Kara. They both nodded. Dominick and Nathaniel came storming in the door. "What happened?" Ivan asked them. "Did you happen to kiss Elena?" Dominick asked Christian. "Yeah. Why?" he asked. "That explains it." said Nathaniel.

"What happened?" they were asked the second time. "Klaus is following us. He said he was going to kill us since Christian hurt his little sister." explained Nathaniel. "Christian, we can stall Klaus while you get somewhere safe." said Ivan. "He almost killed you all last time I was gone." Christian protested. "Yeah, because there were three of us. Madelyn's here. If she can take us down she can take Klaus down." said Dominick.

* * *

Christian was driving around in his Camaro trying to think of somewhere that would be safe for him. He pulled over. He pulled his dad's amulet off. "Oh dad, where do I go." he asked. Just then he remembered Bonnie. She was a witch. Elena was with her five minutes before he picked her up because she had her scent on her. Christian turned his key and drove all the way….to Elena's.

* * *

"Okay Elena we want to know everything." Caroline told her friend. "We kissed." Elena said. "You kissed him! And he also gave you his jacket. He totally likes you!" said Bonnie. There was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Elena asked. "I'll get it." Jeremy said as he walked in from the kitchen. "Christian. What are you doing back?" Jeremy asked.

"I need to see Bonnie." he said as he walked in to the living room. "Christian what's wrong?" Elena asked him. "It's Klaus."

* * *

"So, what your saying is that you're a werewolf?" asked Caroline. "Actually, I'm one of the original werewolves." said Christian. "That means you and your brothers and Madelyn are like the original vampires?" asked Jeremy. "Kind of. There was a pack before us, but they were all killed by Mikael. They were the only pack at the time. My father Alexander, knew about this pack. He decided that after Ivan turned twenty-one, and the rest of us were past sixteen that they would take us to a witch named Elizabeth to turn us into werewolves to protect us from Mikael."

"Why did you need to be protected from Mikael?" Caroline asked. "My family was a poor family. My father would hunt and sometimes steal food for our family. He would work for many different people. Mikael was one of those people. My dad worked for Mikael for four years. During those years my mother had my younger sister Kara, then my brother John. That made my dad have a bigger family to feed. Mikael refused to help him.

"_Mikael, why will you not help me? I have five children to feed. Including my wife and myself." Alexander begged Mikael. "What do I pay you for? The only thing you do is feed my animals and what else do you do?" Mikael asked him. "Then I believe this is my last day of working for you." said Alexander as he walked away. "You can not leave! Alexander! If you leave me, I will kill you ,your wife, and children!"_

"Your dad wanted to turn you all into werewolves because Mikael threaten to kill your family?" Jeremy asked. "Not for that. My father believed that Mikael would never do that, until my brother and sister John and Kara were killed.

"_MOTHER! FATHER!" Ivan and Christian yelled. Nathaniel looked out the window of their cottage to see them carrying a bloodied John and Kara. He wasted no time and jumped put the window, and ran to his brothers. His mother and father soon followed. "What happened?" their mother asked worriedly. "We do not know. We found them in the woods." Christian said as he was crying. The breathing stopped in both bodies. "NO! My babies! NO!" their mother cried. _

"That is so horrible. I can understand why he would want to protect you all from him." Caroline said. "Yes. My mother had Dominick and Madelyn after that tragedy. Dominick and Madelyn don't remember my father very well because he was hung when Madelyn was only a month old." they all were silent. "Just one more question. The original vampires were created to protect them from werewolves, but you said that you all were created to protect yourselves from Mikael?" said Jeremy.

"That's right. We were changed before they were. My family moved back into the same village that we lived in when our siblings and father were killed in after two years of being werewolves.

_The five rode back into the same village that they had so much happen to their family on their horses. "Ivan, are you sure you want to be back here?" Christian asked his brother. "We have to put that all behind us Christian." Ivan said. "I was getting tired of living out in the woods for two years." Madelyn said. Nathaniel chuckled. An older man and his five sons approached them. "Hello. My name is Mikael. These are my sons. Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, and Henrik." he said. The three oldest siblings knew all about Mikael. _

_Ivan jumped off of his horse. "We know who you are. Our father Alexander worked for you. I do not know if you would remember me and my brothers. But I know you never met my two younger siblings. I am Ivan, this is Christian, Nathaniel, Dominick, and Madelyn." Ivan pointed to his siblings as he said their name._

"Wow. Ivan had you all go back there?" asked Caroline. Christian nodded. "The war between the werewolves and vampires had not happened until Dominick killed Henrik." said Christian. They all were silent. Christian then explained to them about him and Rebekah's relationship and why he was there. "You want me to cast a spell to protect you from Klaus somehow?" Bonnie asked. Christian nodded.

"I think this might help." he said. He took off the amulet. "How can this help?" Bonnie asked. "Elizabeth put a spell on my fathers amulet that when any of the original werewolves were in danger it would protect us and sometimes bring a dead family member back as well." Christian explained.

Bonnie went into the kitchen to start the spell. Christian looked over at Elena who had been quite. He walked over to her. "Hey." he said. She looked up at him. "Hey. This is all my fault." she said. "This is not your fault. Rebekah just takes rejection very badly." he said with a smirk. She smiled. "I've noticed." she said. He leaned down and gently kissed her. She wrapped one of her arms around his neck and put her other hand on the back of his head.

"Um…guys it looks like we have some company." said Jeremy from the window. Christian stopped kissing Elena and walked over to the window. He looked outside to see Klaus and Rebekah. "Elena, you and Caroline need to go in the kitchen and make sure Bonnie finishes the spell. Jeremy do not invite them in yet." ordered Christian. He pulled out his phone and called Ivan. There was no answer.

"Please tell me they did not kill them." Jeremy said. "They didn't." Christian said. "How do you know?" Jeremy asked. "Because I would have turned by now. Tyler cant do this, but if one of the originals is in danger the other originals will turn and go to help them." Christian said.

"Go open the door Jeremy, but DO NOT invite them in." ordered Christian. Jeremy did as told. "Hello Jeremy." said Klaus. Jeremy said nothing. "We're not here for you or Elena, but we are here for Christian. So do you think you can send him out here and we'll be on our way." said Rebekah. "Nope." replied Jeremy.

"She wasn't asking you, she was telling you too." said Klaus. Christian walked up to the door, and stood by Jeremy. "Long time no see Christian. Come out here." said Klaus. "What did you do to my family?" Christian asked. "Don't worry Christian. We didn't hurt them. We locked them up. Now come out here." said Klaus. Jeremy shut the door. "What do you want me to do?" Jeremy asked.

"Invite them in. Him and I can fight in here. Elena called Alaric and told him everything that's going on. He's going to look for my family. Now. Invite them in." Christian ordered. Jeremy opened the door. "Come in." he said. They came in. After a couple of seconds of being in the Gilbert home, Klaus grabbed Christian by his neck and pinned him against the wall.

"You hurt my little sister! Now I'm going to kill you after all of these years." he said. "Go ahead and do it, but you'll have four angry werewolves after you." I said. Out of nowhere two knifes came out of the kitchen and hit Rebekah and Klaus. Christian fell to the floor. After they pulled the knifes out and they sped out the door.

Jeremy ran over to Christian who was still on the floor. "Are you okay?" Jeremy asked. "Yeah." Christian replied. He looked over at the doorway leading to the kitchen. Jeremy looked over at where Christian was looking. In the doorway stood a young girl who looked about eleven and a young boy who looked about ten. They both had dirty blond hair. They both were wearing 12th century clothing.

"John, Kara." said Christian. They said nothing.

* * *

They all were in the living room. John and Kara were sitting on the couch while everyone else were kitchen talking. John and Kara didn't talk to Christian, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, or Jeremy. They only whispered to each other. "They wont eat." said Caroline as she brought in two untouched peanut butter and jelly sandwich's. "Why wont they talk to you? You're their older brother." said Elena. "They don't recognize me. The last time they saw me I was only twelve. Why don't you try to talk to them Elena." suggested Christian.

They all walked into the living room. John and Kara looked up at them. Elena walked over to them and sat down next to John on the couch. "You two are scared, but you can talk to us. We wont hurt you." Elena said. They said nothing. Elena stood back up, and they started to walk back in the kitchen, but Christian stopped. He turned around to look at John and Kara who weren't looking at him.

Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, and Jeremy turned back around to see what Christian was going to say or do. "The next time you two touch my bow and arrow, you two are going to get it." Christian said. John and Kara looked back at him. They both stood up. They gave Christian a weird look. "Christian?" asked John. Christian smiled. "Christian!" Kara yelled. They ran up and hugged their older brother.

* * *

"Kara and I snuck out that morning wanting to go see if we could find a doe. Mother said that she always wanted to see one. We were planning on finding one andbringing it back to mother. Once we found one Niklaus was there trying to kill it. Right then we did not care about bringing it back to mother, but we cared about making sure he did not kill the poor animal. I yelled scaring it away. Niklaus was furious. He yelled at us. We told him that we did not want to fight. As we were walking away he shot an arrow at us. We fell to the ground. The only thing I remember is seeing you and Ivan above us." explained John.

"You two died while doing such a sweet thing." said Bonnie. Jeremy noticed a tear rolling down Bonnie's face. "We are dead?" asked John. "You were, but Bonnie brought you back to life. That means you two are no longer dead." explained Elena. "Christian?" asked Kara. "Yes?" he answered. "Where is mother and father and Ivan and Nathaniel?" asked Kara. Christian sat down on the coffee table in front of them. "Mother and Father are dead. Father died two years after you two died. Mother died several years later. Ivan and Nathaniel are still alive. Our other brother and sister are alive aswell." said Christian.

"We have another brother and sister?" asked John. Christian nodded. "Where is Ivan and Nathaniel?" Kara asked. Christian looked over at Elena. "They should be coming soon." said Elena. The door opened. Alaric, Ivan, Nathaniel, Dominick, and Madelyn all came in. "Bro, your ex-girlfriend and brother can put up a fight." said Nathaniel. "Ivan, I think there's some people here you and Nate might have missed, and who Dominick and Madelyn might want to meet." said Christian. They all just looked at their brother. John and Kara stood up. "John, Kara." said Ivan and Nathaniel. They all ran up and hugged each other.

* * *

_Up Next: Fitting in and more secrets._


	10. Protective Younger Brother

Christian was in bed, but not asleep. After everything that happened he didn't want to fall asleep. He was facing the wall not looking at the door. Once in a while he would turn over and look down at John who was sleeping on the floor. He had wished everyday that he would get the chance to see them again and now their back.

* * *

"Where are we going again Madelyn?" Kara asked. "I'm going to take you two to a clothing store to help you two fit in." she answered. "Well, if we're leaving where's John?" Kara asked.

* * *

"What is this again?" John asked as three of his brothers were showing him a dagger that was dipped in white oak ash. John could remember the white oak tree that used to be outside his house. He would always try to climb it, but always fell off. "It's a white oak ash dagger. It can neutralize Klaus and Rebekah or any of their other brothers if they are let out of their coffins." explained Dominick.

Madelyn walked in followed by Kara. "You ready to go John?" asked Madelyn. "Where are you taking them?" Nathaniel asked. "Don't worry Nate. I'm just taking them clothes shopping." said Madelyn. "I'm ready." said John. They walked out of Christian's bedroom. "Where's Ivan at?" Christian asked. "I don't know." replied Dominick.

* * *

"THE TWO YOUNGEST ONES ARE BACK!" Klaus said as he banged his hand on the desk. "You already said that about ten times." said Rebekah. "Do you want me to dagger you again?" he asked. "It would be better than seeing the love of my life with that doppleganger wench." said Rebekah. "Again with Christian!" said Klaus

"It's your fault that him and I are not together! If you would have let him come to me at Gloria's, he would be with me right now." Rebekah yelled at Klaus. Klaus rolled his eyes at his little sister. She ran off to her room. Klaus guessed he did need to make that up to her to keep her from leaving. It was almost her birthday. But how?

* * *

"Ivan, we need to figure out how to protect John and Kara from Klaus. With them back you know he's going to come after them." said Christian. "We can turn them into werewolves." suggested Nathaniel. "No. That would make them a bigger target for Klaus because he could then make them into hybrid's." said Ivan.

"There's only one thing left that they could be turned into. Vampires." said Dominick. "It's worth a try. I think I know someone who could turn them." said Christian.

* * *

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Stefan and Damon yelled as they came down the steps of the Salvatore Boarding House. They went and opened the door to see Christian standing there. "Christian, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked. "I see someone doesn't want to catch up." said Christian. "You two have met before?" Damon asked. "He had a crush on my sister in Chicago back in the 1920's." said Christian.

"What do you want Christian?" Stefan asked. "I need a favor."

* * *

"You want us to bite your little brother and sister, so that they can protect themselves from Klaus?" asked Damon. Christian nodded. "What's in it for us?" Stefan asked. "I'll give you a ride in my Camaro." said Christian. "Which one do you want me to bite?" Damon asked. They both looked over at Stefan. "Fine, I'll do it." he said.

* * *

"You want them to bite our necks! I thought you loved us." said Kara. "We do love you. That's why were doing this." said Ivan soothingly. "I'll do it. If it protects me from Klaus, I'll do anything." said John. "John, are you crazy!?" Kara yelled at her younger brother. "Don't be a baby. They told us what will happen if we don't do it." said John. "Fine. You'll stay with us wont you?'' Kara asked Christian. Ever since Kara was young her and Christian have had a close relationship. "I wouldn't leave your side for anything." he told her soothingly.

John grabbed Kara's hand. "We died together once, we'll die together again." he told her. They walked up to Damon and Stefan. Damon went behind Kara, while Stefan went behind John. Christian put his arm around Madelyn, and she looked away as the Salvatore brothers bit John and Kara.

* * *

When they finally awoke they saw that they were laying down on the living room floor. Kara smiled when she saw that Christian was still there. "Rise and shine sleepy heads." said Damon. "Hi Damon." said John. "So, we're vampires now?" asked Kara. "Not yet. You two have to drink human blood to complete the transition." answered Christian. "Where's everyone?" Kara asked after noticing that only Damon and Christian were there. "They all had to go to school. Damon doesn't go to school, and I promised you that I would stay with you." said Christian.

"Where's the human blood that we have to drink?" John asked. "Damon is going to go get you someone to bite. He just wanted to make sure you two woke up first." said Christian. "Before I leave you need to put something over them to make sure that the sun cant touch them." said Damon.

Christian got one of Ivan's throw blankets and threw it over John and Kara. Damon had been gone for at least five seconds when he came back in with a man about mid-fourties. "Have at it." he told the two. Christian had to look away when John and Kara started to drink the mans blood. "You done yet?" Christian asked. "Yeah." answered Damon.

"Can we go see Elena?" Kara asked. "Your not biting her." Christian and Damon said at the same time. "I don't want to bite her. We haven't seen her since Saturday and I was wanting to thank her, Caroline, and Bonnie for bringing us back." said Kara. "Well, you two cant go in the sunlight without these." Damon said as he handed them two daylight rings.

Kara's ring looked like Caroline's, while John's looked like Damon and Stefan's ring.

* * *

"Ivan, have you heard anything from Christian or Damon?" Stefan asked after class. Elena, Caroline, Bonnie all walked in from the hallway. "What happened? Is John and Kara okay?" Bonnie asked. "We're okay." they turned around to see Christian, John, and Kara. "They wanted to come see you." said Christian. Elena walked up and kissed Christian. "How'd it go?" Ivan asked. "Perfect." said Kara. "What happened?" Caroline asked.

John and Kara held up their hands to show their daylight rings. "You turned them into vampires!" Caroline said. "Actually, Stefan and Damon bit them after I asked them to." said Christian. "It was the only way John and I could protect ourselves from Klaus and his hybrids." said Kara. While Kara kept Caroline noticed how John kept looking over at Elena and Bonnie. She saw a bead of sweat roll off of his forehead.

Out of nowhere John sped towards Elena. Before he could reach her Caroline caught him. John started to cry into Caroline's shoulder. "I'm so sorry." he cried. "Shhh…it's okay." she said as she tried to comfort him.

* * *

Madelyn was getting her things out of her locker after the last bell rang when Matt walked up to her. "Hi. I'm Matt." he said holding out his hand. "Madelyn." she said as they shook hands. "That's a beautiful name." he said. "Thanks. It was my grandmothers name." she replied.

"Listen, I've been seeing you around school and I was wondering if you might want to go to the Grill with me after school?" he asked. "Like on a date?" she asked. "That's kind of what I was hoping it would be." he said raising an eyebrow. "I'd love to." she replied.

* * *

After John tried to attack Elena, Christian took him home while Kara stayed with Ivan since she was able to control her bloodlust. "Christian." said John. "Yeah?" asked Christian. "I'm thirsty." said John. "If your talking about water bottles there are some in the fridge, but if your talking about blood, NO!" said Christian. "Come on. I know Ivan said not to, but I'm THIRSTY! I thought you out of all my siblings you wouldn't act like him." said John, "Lets go."

* * *

"So when your going after your victim you go behind them like this." Christian said as he ran up behind his little brother and playfully picked him up. John laughed. "How did you get through this? Besides Rebekah?" John asked. "Katherine." Christian answered. "Who's that?" John asked.

_Katherine Pierce walked down the street in downtown Chicago holding her bag. "You need a ride Miss. Katherine?" Christian asked as he pulled his car over by her. "I might." she said as she got in his car._

"Ivan was in the war at the time so that left me in charge. Katherine became our friend. I didn't know till years later that she had feelings for me." said Christian. "Did you have feelings for her?" John asked. "No. But Dominick did though. She didn't like him though. He didn't care a lot that she liked me instead of him. I think it's because she taught me how to love again. She was the one who got me through everything." said Christian.

"Hello gentlemen." someone said. Klaus stepped out of the shadows. "Klaus. What do you want?" asked Christian as he pulled John behind him. "Don't worry Christian, I'm not here for your young vampire brother. I'm here for you." he said. "Well, your going to have to go through me to get to him." said John getting in front of Christian.

"Okay then. Tyler hold him back." Klaus commanded. Tyler came out of nowhere, and tackled John to the ground. Christian tried to go to his brothers rescue, but Klaus grabbed him from behind. He turned Christian around to where he could look him in the eye. "Forget everything about Elena, and your family all the way back to when you and Rebekah planned on running away together." Klaus said compelling Christian. In that minute his date with Elena, Gloria's bar, everything was erased. He could only remember Dominick being in a coma.

"CHRISTIAN! NO!" John yelled. "Sorry, little man." said Tyler. He broke John's neck. "Come with me Christian." ordered Klaus. Christian followed Klaus.

* * *

Rebekah walked in to Klaus' mansion to see that no one was there. Klaus walked in behind her. "Happy Birthday Bekah!" said Klaus. She smirked. "Christian wasn't at school today. His siblings were including Kara." said Rebekah. "I know. He's with me. Well actually a newly compelled Christian is. I erased his memory of Elena and his siblings. He only remembers that Dominick is that was in a coma. He also remembers you two planning on running off together." explained Klaus.

"I guess he's my birthday present." said Rebekah. Klaus nodded. "Send him in.'' said Rebekah. "You can come in now mate." yelled Klaus. Christian opened the door and walked in and went and stood by Klaus. "Rebekah." he said. She smiled. He walked up and kissed her.

* * *

Ivan, Dominick, Nathaniel, and Kara were all at the dining room table when Madelyn came home. "Where were you?" Nathaniel asked angrily. "Calm down Nate. I was out on a date." she said. "Well while you were out, Christian and John went missing." said Dominick. "What!?" said Madelyn. "Yeah." said Ivan. Dominick's phone rang. "Hello…Really?….Ok….He's where…We're on our way." he said. He hung up his phone. "That was Stefan. Damon and Caroline found John. He's at Stefan's house. Christian wasn't with him though." said Dominick.

* * *

"Where could they be?" Caroline asked. "Over there." said Damon as he sped towards a sidewalk. Caroline sped after him. They found John laying on the ground. "Oh my god!" said Caroline. "Rise and shine sleepyhead." said Damon as he shook John. John opened his eyes. "What happened?" he asked as he darted up. "Someone broke your neck, but who?" asked Caroline.

"Christian! Where is he!? Klaus came and he tried to take Christian, buts that all I can remember before someone broke my neck." explained John. "Lets get you out of here." said Caroline helping him up.

* * *

Tyler ran into the Salvatore Boarding House to see everyone around John. John and Tyler's eyes met. "You!" John said in a menacing voice. John used his vampire-speed and tackled Tyler. "JOHN GET OFF OF HIM!" Caroline yelled. "NO! Tell them Tyler! Tell them who broke my neck and helped Klaus take Christian!" John yelled. "I did." Tyler said in a whisper. "I don't think they could hear you!" John said. "I DID!" Tyler yelled.

Nathaniel and Dominick got there little brother off Tyler.

* * *

_Up Next: Saved by the original_


	11. Saved By the Original

In a candle lit room in Klaus's mansion Christian and Rebekah were lost in each other. Rebekah stopped kissing Christian. "What's wrong love?" Christian asked. "Are you happy?" she asked him. "Why?" he asked. "Ever since you and Nik have returned you haven't acted like your happy." she told him. He sat up. "It's just that I cant remember anything."

"You, Nik, and I all ran off together." she lied. He could tell that she was lying, but didn't say anything. He just kissed her again and pushed her back to where she was lying on the bed. There was a knock on the door. This time Christian stopped kissing her. "I think Nik is done waiting for us to get ready for your birthday dinner." said Christian with a smile.

They stood up. "No use for the candles." she said. "You never know. We might need them later on tonight." he told her with a smirk. They opened to not see Klaus, but Elijah. "ELIJAH!" Rebekah said excitedly as she threw her arms around her older brother. "Happy birthday Rebekah. Hello Christian." said Elijah as he noticed the man standing in his little sister's doorway. "Rebekah, you go on ahead to dinner. I need to have a talk with Christian." said Elijah. She looked back at Christian.

"It's okay. You go ahead, I'll be there in a minute." he told her. She walked away. Once Elijah knew she was gone he pinned Christian against the wall. As much as Christian struggled to get free he couldn't. Elijah looked Christian in the eye. "Remember." he said compelling Christian to remember everything that Klaus made him forget.

Gloria's, the blacksmith shop burning down, his date with Elena, and John and Kara coming back all came back to him. "Elijah?" Christian asked after he got his memory back. "Just go along with everything. I'm going to let everyone know what's going on." he reassured him.

* * *

"He wont answer his phone." said Elena after her fifth time of trying to call Christian. "He left his phone in his room." said Nathaniel. He held up his brother's Iphone. "John, you said that Klaus said something that messed with Christian's head." said Dominick. John nodded. "He obviously compelled him. I don't blame you for not noticing since you two just became vampires." said Stefan.

"What's compelling?" Kara asked. "It's where vampires can make people forget, remember certain things. What did he make Christian forget?" Ivan asked. "He made him forget about Elena, and us all the way back to when him and Rebekah were planning on running away together." said John.

"Not only that." said Tyler. They all looked over at him. Ever he and John got in that fight he hasn't talked. "What else is he planning?" Elena asked. "Klaus wants to turn Christian into a hybrid. He said that since Christian was an original werewolf and that no one could stand a chance with Christian sired to him." explained Tyler.

* * *

"Well that was a good birthday dinner." said Klaus. "Thank you Nik." said Rebekah. Christian hadn't said anything all through dinner, and hadn't eaten any of his food. Rebekah looked over at him. He was sitting next to Elijah on the opposite side of the table while her and Klaus were on the other side. "Are you alright Christian?" she asked. "I'm fine love. Just not that hungry." he answered.

"I should be leaving.'' said Elijah. He stood up and went and kissed Rebekah on the cheek. "Happy Birthday." he told her. "Thank you Elijah." she answered. "I'll be talking to you later Christian." he said. Christian nodded. Elijah left.

* * *

"We need to figure out how to get Christian back." said Elena. "Don't worry. I already did." said a voice. They all looked at the doorway to see Elijah standing there. "Elijah. What are you doing here?" asked Damon. "I guess you all don't want Christian back." he said. "What do you know about our brother?" Madelyn asked.

"You compelled him to remember everything that Klaus made him forget?" asked Caroline. "That's right." Elijah answered. "We need to figure out how to get him out of there." sad Bonnie. "I think I have an idea." said Damon. Everyone looked over at Elijah and Tyler. "What?" they asked.

* * *

Christian and Rebekah were lying in bed, but not asleep. Rebekah laid her head on his chest while Christian ran his fingers through her blond hair. "Happy birthday love." he said. "Why did Elijah have to talk to you?" she asked. "He just had to ask me a question." he lied. Before Rebekah could answer they heard a yell from the dining room. "What was that?" Rebekah asked. They jumped up, they grabbed something to cover themselves up and ran to the dining room.

* * *

Once they got to the dining room they saw Tyler with a bloodied face. "What happened?" Christian asked. "Damon, Stefan attacked Tyler and Elijah and are wanting to meet us all at a warehouse." said Klaus.

* * *

"Are you sure they'll come?" asked John. "They will." said Kara. John and Kara were standing in the middle of the warehouse while everyone else was hidden. "Hello you two." said a voice. John and Kara looked over at the entrance to see Klaus, Rebekah, and Christian. "Klaus. And hello Barbie Klaus." said Kara looking over at Rebekah.

Klaus looked Christian in the eye. "Kill them." he compelled. Christian used his werewolf speed and tackled Kara. Caroline and Damon jumped out of there hiding places and stared to fight with Klaus and Rebekah. "Christian, it's me! Your sister!" Kara yelled as she looked Christian in the eye.

"Kara." he said. "Yes it's me." she said as she pulled him in a hug. "Christian, what are you doing?" Rebekah yelled at him. He stood up and put his arms around John and Kara. "You might want to throw those candles away because I don't think anyone's going to be using them tonight." he told her.

* * *

_Up Next: The original ball and someone comes back._


	12. Hook, Line and Sinker

Christian was standing in the middle of the woods waiting for Elena. "So, this is where you picture a perfect date?" asked a

female voice. He turned around to see Elena. "Not really." he said. He held out his hand. She grabbed his hand. He pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her. "But it's private." he said. "Not all the time." she said. She put her head on his chest. "People used to let people have their privacy back then." he joked.

She laughed. "So, why did you want to meet up here?" she asked. "A little birdie told me that you've been stressed lately, and I thought of a way for you to let all of that out." he said. "How?" she asked. He picked her up and out her on his shoulders. "What am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"I want you to scream at the top of your lungs." he said looking up at her. "What? Why?" she asked. "Just scream!" he said. She screamed.

He helped her off of his shoulders. "Now, didn't that help?" he asked. "A little." she said with a smile. "A little? I guess daggering Rebekah was a better stress reliever?" he asked. "She's not daggered anymore." she said.

"What?" he asked. "Elijah endangered her, and their other two brothers Finn and Kol." she explained. "My family and I should go pay them a visit." Christian joked.

Elena tripped over something. "Are you okay?" Christian asked as he helped her up. "Yeah. What was that?" she asked. Christian picked up a medium sized stone. "It cant be." said Christian. "What?" Elena asked.

On the stone had the name Alexander. "My dads buried here." said Christian. "How come you didn't know that?" Elena asked. "We haven't been here in a very long time." he said. "We've got to call the rest of your family." said Elena.

* * *

Two hours later Ivan, Nathaniel, Kara, John, Dominick, and Madelyn were all at their dads burial site with Christian and Elena. "This is where you buried him?" Kara asked. Ivan nodded. "Maybe Bonnie can bring him back. She brought us back." said John. "You cant really go ask a witch to bring dead people back all the time." said Dominick. "Why not?" John asked obviously mad. "Because its rude." said Madelyn.

John tried to speed off but Christian caught him. "Let me go Christian! Let me GO!" John yelled. "No!" Christian yelled. John pushed Christian down on to the ground. John walked over and looked down at Christian. "Stop trying to act like dad." he told him before zooming off.

* * *

Bonnie walked to the door as the knocking didn't stop. She opened the door to see John with Christian's amulet in his hand. "John, come in. What are you doing here?" she asked as John came in. She noticed dirty hand marks on his black leather jacket.

"John, who did this to you?" she asked worriedly. "Christian and I got in a little altercation." he said. "Over what?" she asked. "I want you to bring my dad back." he said handing her the amulet. "Why?" she asked. "Because you love me." he said.

* * *

"I cant promise this is going to work." said Bonnie. "If it brings him back that's al that I care about." said John. Bonnie did the same thing that she did to the spell that brought John and Kara back. BANG! John and Bonnie were knocked to the floor. They looked up to see a man with brown hair who looked like John and his brothers. "DAD!" John yelled.

* * *

"JOHN, YOU HAD BONNIE BRING DAD BACK AFTER WE TOLD YOU NO!?" Christian yelled at his younger brother. "The rest of you didn't want to bring him back so I decided to." said John. Madelyn and Dominick came running into the house and stopped in their tracks when they saw their dad. "Who's the old guy?" Dominick asked.

"Madelyn, Dominick. Meet our dad." said Christian. "My two young ones." their dad said happily as he hugged his two youngest kids.

* * *

"So how's it going with your new boyfriend?" Caroline asked. "What boyfriend?" Elena asked. "You two did not break up, did you?" Bonnie asked. "No, but Christian hasn't made it official that we're boyfriend and girlfriend." said Elena. "Talking about me again?" someone asked. They turned around to see Christian.

"No need in lying. Werewolf senses. I could hear you from a mile away." he said. Before they could say anything Ivan walked up. "Christian, dad needs us." said Ivan. Christian nodded. "Dad?" Bonnie asked.

* * *

"Yeah Pops?" Christian asked as he walked into Ivan's empty classroom. "We all are going to the ball." said Alexander. "Like Cinderella?" Madelyn asked. "Who's that?" Alexander asked. "I'll explain later." said Madelyn. "I was walking today when I ran into Esther. She invited us all to the ball at Niklaus' Mansion. I didn't plan on going, but after John and Kara explained everything that these original vampires did to my children. I decided that we all are going." explained Alexander.

"Does this mean that we get to dagger originals?" Dominick asked. "Yes." answered Alexander.

* * *

The day of the ball the boys still didn't have their tuxes, and Madelyn and Kara weren't ready either. "Where is Dominick with our outfits? I sent him an hour ago." said Alexander. "You'll get used to him being late." said Nathaniel. "He better not be late. He's driving my car." said Christian. Just then Dominick came in with eight hangers.

"Here are Madelyn and Kara's dresses, and our tuxes." said Dominick. "Thanks to you we're going to be late." said John. Kara elbowed him in the side. "OW! DAD!" John yelled.

"Kara be nice to your brother! John be nice to Dominick!" ordered Alexander. "They remind me so much of you and I." Christian told Ivan. Ivan nodded.

* * *

"Your not supposed to be here." Damon told Elena after she entered the ball. "Well, I am." she answered. "Where's wolfie at?" Stefan asked. "I don't think he's coming. I haven't talked to him since Thursday." said Elena.

* * *

"Do we all have our dagger's?" Ivan asked . They were standing right in front of the door leading to the ball. They all nodded. "The only time we use our daggers is if we get into a altercation with any of the originals." said Ivan. They all nodded.

"Ok then. Lets go to the ball." Christian said. The doors open. As they walk in, Christian is reminded of Gloria's. Music, dancing, talking, and booze. A majority of the room's heads turned to watch the family enter. That majority included the original vampires.

* * *

"Who invited them?" Finn asked. "I did." replied Esther. "Alexander?" Elijah questioned. "Bonnie obviously brought him back. She brought John and Kara back." said Rebekah.

* * *

Matt was standing by the staircase when a man with dark hair walked up to him. He looked like Elijah, but younger. "Hello. Kol Mikaelson." said Kol. "Matt Donovan." Matt said. "Are you looking for som-" just then the original werewolves walked in.

Both of the men's jaws dropped at the sight of Madelyn.

* * *

"Oh no." said Madelyn. "What's wrong?" John asked her. "Kol is by Matt." Madelyn said. "And it looks like one of your prince charmings are coming this way." said John. Matt walked up. "Madelyn you look gorgeous." said Matt. "Thanks. Matt this is my brother John." said Madelyn.

"Matt Donovan." he said holding out his hand. John grabbed his hand. As they were shaking John put a tighter grip on Matt's hand, but not to where he would brake his hand.

* * *

"I didn't think you would come." Elena said. "My dad made us." he replied pointing to the man that was standing next to him. "Alexander Ross." he said introducing himself. "Elena Gilbert. Now I know where Christian sets all of his good looks." said Elena. Alexander smiled. "You want to dance?" Christian asked. Elena held out her hand.

* * *

"Hello Caroline. Klaus." said Nathaniel. "Hi Nate." said Caroline. Klaus said nothing. "Do you want to dance Caroline?" Nathaniel asked. "We were going to dance actually." said Klaus. Klaus straightens. Nathaniel moved his jacket back a little bit to show him a white oak stake.

"Lets go Nate." said Caroline as she led him to the dance floor.

* * *

"Good afternoon Ms. Lockwood." Ivan said. "Hello. Have we met?" Carol asked. "We're family. By marriage." said Ivan. "How?" she asked. "Richard is my great, great, great, lets just say that I'm his ancestor." said Ivan. "How are you alive?" she asked. "I'm the oldest out of the original werewolves. Now. Would you like to dance?" he asked. She nodded.

* * *

Dominick, Alexander, John, and Kara we're all standing by the bar watching everyone dance. "Do you want to go dagger an original?" Dominick asked. "Kara and I are, but your not allowed too." said John. "Why not?" Dominick asked. "Because you care too much and you would take it too far. You would get in mine and Johns way." said Kara.

Dominick was now mad. "Why are you mad?" Kara asked. "I'm mad at you two because I love you and don't you two to get hurt." said Dominick. "Well maybe that's the problem." said John. Dominick turned around and walked away.

* * *

Christian and Elena were dancing when he spotted Rebekah. "I'll be right back." said Christian as he walked away. "Rebekah." he said getting her attention. "What do you want now?" she asked. "I need your help with something." he said. "And why would I want to help you?" she asked. "Because somewhere deep, deep, and I mean deep in that heart of yours you still have feelings for me. You can swear up and down that you don't, but I would know if your lying." he said.

"What do you want me to help you with?" she asked. "I need help finding my mothers grave. Dominick has been acting differently lately. Usually, he'll talk to me but he hasn't. Ivan and I are afraid that we're going to lose him or he'll hurt someone. We thought that if we bring mother back she can talk to him." explained Christian.

"When do we go on this little adventure?" she asked. "Tomorrow afternoon." he answered. She nodded. He walked back over to Elena. "What did you talk to Rebekah about?" she asked. "It's not important." he lied. "Come on Christian. You can tell me." she said. He said nothing. "I see how it is. You can go talk to her and tell her everything, but you wont tell me. I guess I'm leaving then." she told him. She turned around and started to walk away. She felt someone grab her wrist.

She looked back to see Christian. He walked up to her, still not letting go of her wrist. He kissed her. "I may tell her everything, but I don't care that much about her than I do for you. You are my girlfriend Elena." he said. Elena smiled. She had been waiting for him to call her that.

* * *

Madelyn was out on the balcony when someone walked behind her. "Hello beautiful." said a male voice. She jumped. She quickly turned around to see Kol. "Who let the dog out, or should I say the vampire out of the coffin." she said. "You don't see happy to see me." he said as he got closer. "I'm not." she answered. "Don't you remember when you loved me? Don't you remember our first kiss?" he asked. He placed his hand on her cheek.

"Get away from Kol!" she warned. He forcefully kissed her. "HEY!" they heard someone yell. He looked over to see Matt. "What?" Kol asked. "She told you to get away from her." said Matt as he got in front of Madelyn. Matt threw a punch at Kol. Kol grabbed his hand and started to squeeze. Madelyn could hear his hand breaking. "Hey. Easy with the hand. The guys a quaterback." someone said. He looked at the door way to see Dominick.

Dominick sped towards Kol pushing him off the balcony. Dominick grabbed the railing and jumped off the balcony. He landed on top of Kol. He punched him in the face before breaking his neck. He heard the door fly open and his siblings and father, Elena, Caroline, and the original vampires all came out. Christian grabbed Dominick by his neck pulling him off of Kol. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? YOU COULD HAVE EXPOSED US ALL!" Christian yelled at his younger brother. Dominick pulled Christians hand off of him. Dominick straightens. "Are you challenging me?" Christian asked him. "Maybe. We are outside." said Dominick. Alexander got between his sons. "You two back inside now." ordered Alexander. They listened to their father and went back inside.

* * *

"I'm so sorry about Kol." said Madelyn after she drove Matt home. "It's okay. And you don't have to tell me about Dominick. I knew you weren't an original vampire so I thought of another species, and I figured it was werewolf." said Matt. Madelyn nodded. "I'm the only female original werewolf." she said. He gently kissed her. "Do you want to come in?" he asked. "Should I?" she asked him. He nodded. He led her inside.

* * *

"Thanks for driving me home Nate." said Caroline. "No problem." he said. The two were quiet. "You don't have to invite me in." he said. Caroline looked shocked. "Rebekah can tell when people are lying to her, and well…I can read minds." he answered. "Do you want to come in? We don't have to do anything. We can just talk." she said. "Why not."

* * *

"I cant believe Dominick did that." said Christian at Elena's front door. Elena kissed him. "What was that for?" he asked. "That has been the only thing you have been talking about." she told him. He kissed her. "Should we take this inside?" she asked. He nodded.

* * *

"Shhh…Tyler might still be up." Carol told Ivan. He nodded. He than continued to kiss her.

* * *

"Besides Rebekah. You cant handle a human. You'd have him ripped apart in a second." said Dominick after his and Rebekah's third whiskey. "Are you suggesting I cant be gentle?"

* * *

Dominick came crashing into his room with Rebekah on his heels. Once he shut the door, she took his jacket and vest off and pushed his against the door. She ripped his shirt off quickly returning to their kiss. He sped towards the wall and started to kiss her neck. He ripped her dress off. She turned around and started to kiss him again.

* * *

_To let everyone know i have a poll going on to see who everyones favorite couple in this story is, and who you would like to see end up with Christian. VOTE PLEASE! :-)_


	13. Adventures in the Underground

"So lets not make a big deal out of it." said Rebekah as Dominick walked her to the door. "My thoughts exactly." replied Dominick. "Besides, I expect you to come calling soon." she told him. "Ah ha, lets not hold your breath." he said as he opened the door.

Outside the door was a shocked Christian, Nathaniel, Ivan, and Madelyn. "You SLEPT WITH THE SHE-DEVIL!" Madelyn yelled after Rebekah walked past them. "You hooked up with a girl! Scary!'' said Nathaniel. "IN OUR HOUSE! DISGUSTING!" yelled Ivan. "I SHARE A ROOM WITH YOU!" yelled Christian.

Just then Alexander walked in from Christian's old room. "Morning everybody. Dominick put a shirt on." commanded Alexander. Dominick sped into his room only to return a second later wearing a brown t-shirt. "What's going on?" someone asked. They turned around to see John and Kara. They had blood on their faces.

"What?" Kara asked after noticing everyone angry. Madelyn made a motion around her mouth. John and Kara looked in the mirror and noticed the blood. "Oh." said John. They quickly wiped away the blood. "I cant deal with this right now. I have to be somewhere." said Christian. He walked to his and Dominick and John's bedroom.

* * *

Rebekah was standing in the woods when Christian appeared next to her. "Finally. I've been waiting long enough." she said. Christian looked at her then started to walk away. "You ask me for help and now your not going to talk to me. Are you mad at me for sleeping with Dominick?" Rebekah asked as she caught up with Christian. "No dip Sherlock." he told her.

* * *

After about two hours of them hardly talking the ground starts to shake. Christian grabs Rebekah and shields her with his body. The next thing they know is that they're falling.

* * *

Christian awakes to see Rebekah above him looking worried. He also notices her tear stained face. She quickly grabs him in a hug. "Never thought the wicked witch could cry." said Christian. "You scared me. I thought you were dead." said Rebekah. He looked aroung to see dirt. "Where are we?" he asked. "Underground." she answered. "How?" he asked. "Earthquake." she answered.

* * *

"What did you do with our brother?" Dominick asked Elena at school the next day. "I didn't do anything with him. Why, is he okay?" Elena asked worriedly. "He left yesterday after he got back from your house and he hasn't been back since." said Dominick quiet enough that no one else in the hallway could hear their conversation.

"Does Ivan or your dad know about this?" Elena asked worriedly. Dominick shook his head. "We have to tell them." she said. She was fixing to run to Ivan's classroom when Dominick pinned her up against the lockers. "Only John and I know about this and it's the way we need to keep it. My family's already angry with me." hissed Dominick. John pulled Dominick away from Elena.

"When'd you get here?" Elena asked.

"When he pinned you against the locker. I hope he didn't hurt you." said John angrily glaring at Dominick. "He didn't. What did you do that made your family mad at you?" she asked Dominick. He didn't answer.

"If you wont answer, I will. He slept with Rebekah." said John.

* * *

"So the whole time were stuck down here, your going to read the same book?" Rebekah asked. Christian nodded. "Don't werewolves starve too? The whole time we've been done here, I haven't seen you eat or drink anything." said Rebekah. "I ate when your sleeping. I was smart and packed food and water." he said.

"Do you want to play truth or dare?" she asked. "Fine." he said putting his book down. She went and sat next to him. "Truth or dare?" she asked. "Truth." he says. "Where do you think you and I would be if we did run off and we weren't these creatures?" she asked.

"We would have gotten married, and probably had a few kids." said Christian. She smiled. He said it like he already knew the answer. "Truth or dare?" he asked. "Truth." she answered. "Why did you really sleep with Dominick because I know it wasn't the liquor?" asked Christian. "He reminded me of you. The way he looked, the way he felt, the way he touched me, the way he kissed me. I guess I pictured you." she said.

"Now, truth or dare." she asked. "Dare." he said. "Kiss me." she said. He leaned in and gently kissed her. He parted quickly. "Not a word of this to anyone. Got it?" he asked. She nodded. "I'm going to try to go to sleep." he said. She nodded again.

* * *

After an hour after he went to sleep Rebekah sat right next to him. She started to cry. That kiss felt so real, not just one between two friends as part of a game. She didn't know that Christian wasn't asleep and thinking the same thing.

* * *

_Next: More Christian and Rebekah in the underground_


	14. Originals Dont Cry

Rebekah eventually cried herself to sleep. Once he knew she was asleep, Christian sat up. She turned over and laid her head on his lap. His phone rang. "Good service." he told himself. It was a unknown caller. "Hello." he said. "Miss me?" a female voice asked on the other side. It sounded like Elena but he knew it wasn't her.

"Katherine?" he asked. "You got it right Wolfie." she said. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" he asked. "I am a vampire. Like your little girlfriend down there." said Katherine. "She's not my girlfriend." he said. "Well that was some kiss. I wonder if Elena would hear that her boyfriends been caught kissing another girl?" asked Katherine.

"You tell her I will rib your head off." he threatened. "Now, lets not get violent. I'm surprised you still haven't found a way out yet." said Katherine. "And you have. You couldn't find your way out of maze." he told her. "It's easy. Look up." she commanded.

Christian looked up the medium sized hole to see Katherine looking down at him. She waved. Christian hung up his phone. "And how do you supposed there's a way out?" he asked. "The rubble. You just jump on that, and your free to go back to Elena." she told him. "Hide. Rebekah and I are coming up." he told her. She did what he said.

Christian shook Rebekah. "What?" she asked as she sat up. "I found a way out." he told her. "And what may that be?" she asked as they stood up. "We just try to climb up the rubble." he said. He used his werewolf speed and jumped on the rubble and got out of the hole. It was now Rebekah's turn.

She ran and jumped. When she got to the edge of the hole, her foot slipped. Before she fell back down, Christian grabbed her hand. He pulled her up. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded. "You should get home. Your mom and brothers are probably looking for you." she sped off.

"And if that's not love I don't know what it is." said a voice. "Hi Katherine." Christian said. She smiled. "you helped me out of the hole. What else do you want?" he asked. "Nothing. Elena was worried about you. I guess I'm off to tell her you were caught kissing another girl." she said. She sped off. He sped after her.

* * *

When he caught up to her, he pushed her against the wall of the Grill. "If you wanted to play rough, we could have just stayed in the woods." she told him with a smirk. "Your not going to tell her anything." he said. "Fine." she said before leaving.

* * *

He walked into the Grill to see Stefan at the bar. He went and sat next to him. "Where've you been?" asked Stefan. "It's a long story." he answered. "Elena's been worried sick about you." Stefan replied. "Where is she?" he asked. "At her house. She called me crying because no one could find you." he said. "I should go see her. Stefan I want to be friends." Christian told him.

"Me too." Stefan replied. Christian slipped him a twenty. "Buy yourself a whiskey." Christian told her before leaving.

Elena was asleep, and rolled over. She felt her head on someone's chest. She looked up to see Christian's smiling face. "CHRISTIAN!" she yelled before grabbing him into a hug. "Where have you been?" she asked. "A vacation." he said. Elena kissed him.

* * *

Christian returned home the next day after staying at Elena's to find a woman in the living room. "Um...Who are you?" he asked. The woman turned around. "Mom?" he asked. "Hello sweetie."

* * *

"So the earthquake was you awakening?" Madelyn asked. "Yes dear. Since I am a witch, and I am able to control the elements it caused the earthquake." explained Rosalie. "Elements?" asked Kara who was cuddled up to her mother on the couch. John was sitting on Alexnader's lap. "The elements are Earth, fire, water, and air. I can also see into the future." said Rosalie.

"What's in our future?" asked Dominick. Rosalie stood up and went over to him. She held his hands in hers. "I see you doing a lot of good and bad." said Rosalie frowning. Dominick looked upset. She went over to Ivan. "You are going to protect your younger siblings. Your also going to be upset with your self when one of them betrays our family." said Rosalie. Everyones mouths drop.

She went over to Madelyn. "I see that you are in a difficult situation involving love. You made your choice, but your still confused if its the right decision because you still have feelings for the other man." said Rosalie. She smiled. "I know you'll make the right decision." she reassured her daughter.

She went over to Nathaniel. "You my son are also in a difficulty with love. She is with another. I see that you are happy. I see a son." Nathaniel smiled. She went over to Christian. "You my son is the one keeping the family together. You are stuck in a love triangle. One of the girls is your first love. The other is one you just met. You love them both. I can see you on your wedding day. The girl you are with. Your children are beautiful. They look just like you." she told him.

"Who do i choose?" he asked. "Listen to your heart." she told him.

* * *

"Hey Caroline." Nathaniel said. "Nate, listen what happened the night of the ball. I'm with Tyler. I love him. We hooked up, i know. And your a really great guy. Listen, Tyler knows about what happened. He doesn't want me talking to you. Goodbye." she hung up the phone. Nathaniel felt a tear. He cant cry. He's like Christian. He doesnt cry.


	15. Author's note

Authors note

I want your guys true opinion about this. Do you guys like the love triangle between Christian, Elena, and Rebekah? I like it. I got this horrible review that's killing me.

If you don't like the story than don't read it! Go check out some other story. Don't go hating on people!


	16. Battle of the Mothers

"_ELENA!" Christian yelled. Elena was standing in the woods. She looked up to see Christian running to her. "You have to get out of here!" he said as he tried to make her leave. "What's going on?" she asked. "It's Dominick! Klaus turned him against everyone." said Christian._

_Ivan and John came running up to them. "He got Kara and Madelyn." said John. "What about Nate?" asked Elena. "Don't you remember Tyler found him and Caroline's bodies last might." said Christian. Out of nowhere a black wolf jumped out of the bushes and came speeding at the brothers and Elena. The wolf went and tackled John. And in five seconds John was dead. _

_He now went after Ivan. And in ten seconds Ivan was dead as well. Seeing his brothers dead bodies made Christian upset. In front of Elena's eyes Christian turned into a grey wolf. He went and tackled the other wolf. "Hello Elena." someone said. She turned around to see Klaus. "What did you do!?" she asked. "I did nothing. Dominick did everything. I just helped him bring out his outer animal." said Klaus. _

_There was an ear piercing yelp. They looked at the fight to see the grey wolf lying on the ground and the black wolf above him. The black wolf turned into Dominick, and the grey wolf into Christian. "NNNOOO!" Elena yelled. She ran over to him. Christian had already stopped breathing. _

Elena shot up in bed. She looked at her clock to see she was late for school. She saw that she had five missed calls from Christian. What was that dream?

* * *

"Hey Stefan have you heard from Elena? I've tried calling her like five times today?" asked Christian. "I was wondering the same thing. She wasn't in history." said Stefan. "I guess I can skip an hour or two to go check on her. You can come too if you want." said Christian. "Nah. Christian, let me know if she's okay." said Stefan. Christian nodded.

* * *

Elena was pacing her bedroom floor thinking about her dream. What did it mean? Was Dominick really going to do that? "Elena?" she heard Christian yell. She ran down the stairs to see Christian in the doorway. She hugged him. "Hey, how come you weren't at school? Stefan and I were worried." he asked.

* * *

Elena explained her dream to him. Christian buried his face in his hands. "What?" she asked. "My moms back. She's a witch like Bonnie and Esther. She can see into the future. She looked into all of our future and said one of us would betray our family. I've had this horrible feeling that it was him." said Christian.

She didn't know what to say. "Did your mom tell you who it was?" she asked. "No, but we all knew it was him. Even he did. When she told his future she said he would do a lot of good things and bad things." explained Christian.

"That future wont happen. There's a lot of people who are here to protect him." said Elena. She hugged him. "Shouldn't you be getting to school?" she asked. "There was only one period left." he told her.

* * *

Nathaniel and John walked to the football field to see the whole team out there practicing including Tyler. "What are we doing here?" asked John. "You'll see." said Nathaniel. Nathaniel walked up to the couch. "Is it too late to try out?" he asked. "Nope. Let me see how goo you are."

* * *

"Where've you been?" Ivan asked as Nathaniel and John walked in the front door. Nathaniel held up his football jersey. "You should've seen Tyler's face." said John laughing.

* * *

The doorbell of Klaus's mansion rang. Esther got up and went to the door. Rosalie was on the other side. "Rosalie. I never thought I would see you again." said Esther coldly. "I want your son and daughter to stay away from Christian and Madelyn." said Rosalie. "Why should they?" Esther asked.

"There both in good relationships with people that care about them. They help them bring out their inner humans. If your children care about them, they'll stay away." said Rosalie. "I don't think I can do that. Rebekah and Kol are in love with the two." said Esther. "You and I used to be friends Esther. Why wont you do this for me? I did everything for you." said Rosalie. "Oh really. I told you not to fall in love with Alexander, but you did. I was married to Mikael. We lost our oldest son to the plague that happened right after you gave birth to Ivan, and your youngest killed my son Henrik. Your kids are demons like mine. I wish you'd never had them. Then my two youngest would not be dealing with this now." said Esther.

"Don't you dare blame my children for this. Need I remind you it was your son Niklaus who killed my son and daughter first. We made our children into werewolves so that they can protect themselves from your family." said Rosalie. Esther slammed the door, only for Rosalie to use air to open it again.

"What did Ayana and Elizabeth say about us using our powers like that?" asked Esther. "We are not kids anymore. We are not two girls still learning about how to use our powers from two best friends anymore. I am going to warn you one last time. Keep your kids away from mine." said Rosalie. She walked away.

* * *

_I want to hear anyone's ideas for Nathaniel, Caroline, and Tyler. I have one put I want to hear how you all think their love story should be._


	17. Protect His Blindside

"I am about to throw wolfs bane at Nate." said Tyler angrily as he walked into Caroline's house. She was in the living room with Elena and Bonnie. "What he do?" Elena asked. "He joined the football team obviously to make me mad." said Tyler. "He wouldn't. I'll call him." said Caroline.

She dialed his number. "Hello." said Nathaniel on the other line. She could tell he was at the Grill with his family because he could hear them and could hear Matt.

"Why did you join the football team?" she asked. "For your information, I happen to have a passion for football." he told her. "And it just so happens that you join after Tyler says he doesn't want me talking to you. You are being such a jerk right now for joining just to make Tyler mad." said Caroline.

"Well I'm sorry I'm in love with you. I'm sorry I just want to get your attention. And I'm sorry I want to be more than just your friend." said Nathaniel. Caroline was speechless. She hung up the phone.

"What he say?" asked Bonnie. "He said he was in love with me."

* * *

"How's he doing?" asked Christian as he went and sat next to his family at Nathaniel's first football game. "Not good." said Ivan. "Give me a second." said Christian as he took off his sunglasses and put them on John's lap.

* * *

"Christian what are you doing?" asked Stefan when he was going down the steps during halftime. "The field." he said as he went on the field. "What are you doing here Christian?" asked the couch. "Don't worry coach Shelton, I just have to help my little brother." said Christian.

He went and pulled Nathaniel to the side. "What's going on? You were assigned to protect Matt. He's the quaterback. You protect his blindside. When I got in the fight with Klaus at Gloria's you protected my blindside. When you see Matt think of me. When Klaus put Dominick in the coma you were the first one to want to protect him. Think as the team as your family. Got it?" asked Christian. Nathaniel nodded.

Christian turned around and walked away. "What you say to him?" asked Dominick after he went and got back from the bathroom. "I told him to protect his team like he protects us. There his other family."


	18. Goodbye

Dominick was walking back to the football game after going to get his phone. "How's the football game?" someone asked. "It's going great." he said as he turned around. He saw Klaus. "Klaus. What do you want?" asked Dominick. "Before my mother was killed she told me something about your father. See, our mothers used to be the best of friends before they met your father. Alexander chose your mother over mine. She thought she could make him jealous after she married Mikael and when your family came to the new world. She went and slept with his best friend. His best friend was my father." explained Klaus.

"But your father was a werewolf. Does that mean my father is?" questioned Dominick in confusion. "So, your full blooded werewolf with a pinch of witch from your mother. What? You didn't think I knew about your siblings special abilities. Nathaniel's mind reading, Madelyn taking after your mother and seeing into the future and past, Ivan controlling earth when he's in his wolf form, Christian's enhanced speed faster than a regular werewolf while in wolf form and in human form, and John and Kara being able to hurt their victims in the inside before biting them. But you don't have a special ability." said Klaus.

"Shut up!" growled Dominick. "How do you know that your even part of that family? I may have been wrong. You may just be part werewolf. Your like me. You and I are outcasts in our families. It's always about your brothers and sisters, instead of you. Join me Dominick, and you and I can destroy them." said Klaus holding out his hand.

Dominick actually believed him. He grabbed Klaus's hand.

* * *

_Dominick ran into his families cottage and quickly shut the door. "What is wrong my son?" asked their mother. She noticed a cut above his right eye. "Who did that to you?!" asked Christian angrily. "Kol started to chase me saying he was going to throw me in the stream and let a snake bite me. I started to run and I fell." said Dominick._

"_Where is he?" asked Christian. "At the lake." said Dominick. eighteen year old Christian let go of a nine year old Madelyn. "Where's Ivan and Nathaniel?" asked Christian. "With Finn and Elijah at the lake also." said Dominick as they walked out of the cottage._

Dominick was pulled back into reality as Kol and Rebekah entered Klaus's dining room. "What's he doing here?" asked Kol. "He is wanting to help me destroy his family." said Klaus. "That means Christian would be gone." said Rebekah. "And Madelyn." whispered Kol. "It does." said Klaus. "Klaus, you said that Alexander was a werewolf. John and Kara are now vampires. Doesn't that make them hybrids?" asked Dominick.

* * *

"Nate, you were awesome!" said Kara as Nathaniel put her on his shoulders. "Thanks Christian for that little speech." said Nate. "Your welcome." said Christian. Madelyn's phone started to ring. "I'll meet you guys at home." said Madelyn before she answered her phone. "Hello." she said.

"Madelyn, it's Kol and don't hang up." he said in a whisper. "What do you want?" she asked. "It's Dominick. Klaus told him that he's not like you and your family. Dominick believes him and his planning to kill you and your family. Rebekah and I don't want that to happen. You, Christian, Ivan, and Nathaniel need to save him before him and Nik go after John and Kara." said Kol. "We'll be there."

"_Why can I not come?" asked Madelyn. Her brothers were going to chop wood for supper tonight. "Because you are a girl." said Dominick. "I can wield an axe better than you Dominick." said Madelyn. "Prove it sister." said Dominick as he handed her his knife. _

_She threw it in the air. "I told you did not know how to wield a blade." just then a bird fell in front of him with his knife stuck in it's a chest. Madelyn smiled._

That memory came back to her while she told her family what was going on and her dad telling them about him being a werewolf. Her and Dominick always fought, but they always forgave each other. She walked into the kitchen. She picked up the picture of her and Dominick from when they were living in New York at their first Yankee game after Dominick caught the winning ball.

She remembered how happy everyone was. They were one big happy family. How could one little remark from Klaus make him think differently?

"Are you okay?" asked Christian scaring her. She nodded her head. "I'm scared. For him. And us." said Madelyn. "We all are." said Ivan as he entered the kitchen. "What if he doesn't believe us? What if we cant save him?" asked Madelyn. "Then it's war." said Nathaniel.

* * *

"Elena, have you, Caroline, or Bonnie talked to Christian or Madelyn this week?" asked Matt as he picked up their dirty dishes. They all shook their heads. "Ivan hasn't been at school this whole week." said Stefan as he and Damon walked to the table. "Alaric said he hasn't talked to Ivan either." said Damon.

"My shifts almost over. We all can stop by their house to see what's wrong." said Matt.

* * *

Damon knocked on the Ross's front door to be answered by Rosalie. "Rosalie hi. Is Christian, or Madelyn here?" asked Elena as they walked in. "They're all in the back training. I was fixing to take some food back there if you all want to come." said Rosalie. They all nodded. "Damon, Stefan, and Caroline you three might want to stay in the back." suggested Rosalie. "Why?" asked Caroline. "There in there wolf form and if they sense you it will might give you a head start." said Rosalie.

They walked outside with the vampires in the back to see Ivan, Alexander, Christian, Nathaniel, and Madelyn in their wolf forms. John and a brown wolf were fighting. "What's going on?" asked Matt. "Training." said Rosalie. A grey wolf trotted up to the group. "Wolfie, get back over here. You and I are up next." yelled Kara.

The wolf ran back and tackled Kara just as John and the brown wolf finished fighting. "Here you go Nathaniel." said Rosalie as she threw a piece of fried chicken in the air. The brown wolf jumped up and caught it. The wolf and John walked over to the group. "Nice color Nate." said Bonnie.

Kara ran into the woods while being chased by the grey wolf. The brown, blond, white, and black werewolves turned into Alexander, Ivan, Madelyn, and Nathaniel. "Where they going?" asked Caroline. "We might have to chase a lot of vampires soon."

* * *

Alexander explained everything to them. Right after he finished Kara and the grey wolf walked back up. "So. Who caught who?" asked Ivan. "I hid in the tree's and when he sensed me I tackled him." said Kara. The grey wolf turned into Christian. "Because I let you." said Christian.

"Sure you did. Is that why you started to cry?" asked Kara. He shot her a death glare.

* * *

"So this is what happens if I stay with Klaus?" asked Dominick as Madelyn showed him the future. "Yes." answered Ivan. Ivan, Christian, Madelyn, Nathaniel, John, and Kara had locked him in the freezer at the Grill after Stefan inject him with wolfs bane.

"That still doesn't mean that I'm part of this family." said Dominick. "Dominick when we died mother was pregnant." said John. "That doesn't mean anything." said Dominick. "Mother wouldn't cheat on father. Did you ever think that Klaus might be lying to you!? He hates you! He was just using you!" yelled Nathaniel.

"You saw for yourself in the future that he kills you. Are you actually going to stay with him?" asked Christian. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I actually believed him. I do not want you all to forgive me." said Dominick as he started to cry. Ivan pulled his baby brother into a hug. Ivan felt like it was all of his fault when Dominick betrayed the family. He feels unworthy to be the oldest. Christian should be.

Christian could tell what Ivan was thinking. "You're a great big brother Ivan." said Christian. Ivan smiled.

* * *

Christian knocked on the Gilbert front door. Elena answered. "Christian, hey." said Elena. "I'm leaving." said Christian. "What? Why?" asked Elena. "We got Dominick back on our side. We know Klaus wont stop at nothing to destroy me and my siblings. Ivan decided that we need to run until Klaus is killed. My parents are going to stay here in Mystic Falls." explained Christian.

"Will I ever see you again?" asked Elena. "I hope so." said Christian. He hugged Elena. "I want you something Elena." said Christian. "What?" she asked as tears ran down her checks. "I want you to promise you'll forget about me. Tell me you'll never think of me again. Tell me that you'll live a full happy life without me." said Christian trying not to cry. "I cant. I cant forget you." said Elena. He pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"This is just as hard for me as it is for you. I want you to be protected. Stefan gave me his word that he'll protect you. But I need to give you something that protected me." he pulled off his fathers amulet. He put in her hand. He kissed her again. "Goodbye Elena."

* * *

Rebekah was by the stream that her and Christian always came to. "Hey you." said someone behind her. She turned to see Christian. "What do you want?" she asked. "I'm leaving." he said. "It's Nik again." she said. He nodded. "You and I are getting used to these goodbye's aren't we?" asked Christian. She nodded. "I came to say goodbye. And to show you something." said Christian. "What is that exactly?" she asked.

He walked over to a tree. He turned his flashlight on. His shined it on the trunk of tree. She saw a heart carved on the tree with her and Christians names carved on it. She smiled. "I carved that on there about seventy years ago. I thought you might want to see it before I leave." said Christian. He walked up to Rebekah and brushed his lips against her cheek. "What was that for?" she asked. "I might still have feelings for you too. I should probably leave. Goodbye Rebekah." he ran off.

She touched her cheek. "Goodbye my love." she whispered into the night.

* * *

_That was sadly that last chapter of this story. Don't worry there will be a sequel. It will be titled The Return Of The Wolves. It will be set in episode 2 of the fourth season. It will include Christian and Madelyn and Caorline's decisions on who they want to be with. The new story will be up in a day or two. _


End file.
